moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ji Firepaw
|Row 2 title = Occupation: |Row 2 info = Master of Huojin Monk Trainer Leader of the Huojin Pandaren |Row 3 title = Affiliations: |Row 3 info = Horde}} |Row 4 title = Mentors: |Row 4 info = Master Shang Xi |Row 5 title = Status: |Row 5 info = }} Ji Firepaw is a Pandaren and a follower of the more direct Huojin philosophy, is adamant that inaction is the greatest injustice. He holds that it’s honorable to defend home and family no matter the cost. Outgoing, passionate, and not one for deep thought, he is always the first into the fray. Ji finds himself attracted to the practicality that defines the Horde. Although it will cost him dearly, he will decide to carry the Horde banner when he leaves the Wandering Isle. =Li Li's Travel Journal= ---- Li Li was running after Shu to Wu-Song Village but she lost his trail. Ji was there and advised her to find him by a method of Huojin. =Mists of Pandaria= ---- Ji and Aysa Cloudsinger met the pandaren adventurers sent by Master Shang Xi in an effort to recover the four elemental spirits. After recovering Huo, Ji was unable to wake Wugou until the coming of the adventurers sent by Aysa. Afterward, Ji led an assault to the Morning Breeze Village to solve the hozen problem. When the elemental spirits were recovered, the pandaren discovered that the pain of Shen-zin Su was a thorn - The Skyseeker. Ji decided to blow up what was left of the Skyseeker, causing him to fall out with Aysa. With the battle between the Horde and the Alliance affecting their land, Ji chose to join the Horde at any cost. To prove his loyalty, he fought in the Ring of Valor against a gronn, an ettin and a magnataur for Garrosh Hellscream. Siege of Orgrimmar Imprisoned by the Kor'kron and beaten unconscious, Ji was rescued by Aysa Cloudsinger during the Siege of Orgrimmar and taken out of the city. Begging him to live, Aysa promised that the two of them could return to the turtle and be together. War Crimes Ji survived and served as a liaison for the Horde and Taran Zhu during the trial of Garrosh Hellscream, such as directing the Horde leaders to an appropriate temple for a discussion of Garrosh's defender. =Legion= ---- Ji is present in Grommash Hold witnessing Vol'jin's death after the battle of the Broken Shore. True to her words at the Siege of Orgrimmar, Aysa and Ji returned to the Wandering Isle. They can be found in Mandori Village after the isle becomes the monk Order Hall, teaching monk trainees together. Ji Firepaw was not present for the Orgrimmar parade or the dinner as he was far away. His followers, however, participated in the feast. He later arrived at the Orgrimmar Embassy with the other leaders. =A Good War= ---- During one of his daily inspections of Orgrimmar a few weeks before the War of the Thorns, Varok Saurfang saw Ji demonstrating a form of unarmed combat to a new batch of monk students in the Valley of Honor. Firepaw smiled at Saurfang and offered a salute, which Varok returned before continuing his walk. =Battle for Azeroth= ---- During the Blood War, Ji accompanied the Horde forces to Dazar'alor and can be seen aboard The Banshee's Wail. When Baine was arrested and Zelling was killed for their parts in freeing Derek Proudmoore from Horde captivity, Ji believed Baine was right to act when he did lest his anger turns into a greater threat down the line. See WowPedia Category:Characters Category:Pandaren Category:New Horde Category:Monks Category:Huojin